This invention relates to a method of producing a structure of connection terminals having contacts to which counterpart contacts are abutted to make electric connection.
FIGS. 1 and 2 jointly show a conventional structure of connection terminals. As shown in the drawing, a desired number of terminals 12 are arranged in a parallel relationship on the back plane of an elongated insulation substrate 11. One end of each terminal is fixed to the substrate 11 by a rivet 13 in a manner that the top end 13a of the rivet is exposed from the surface of the substrate 11 to provide a contact. The insulation substrate is to be fixed to a suitable position of an instrument, a device, etc. by suitable means such as screws, and a lead wire 14 is connected to the other end of each terminal 12.
The structure of this type gives rise to the following difficulties. First of all, a large number of manufacturing steps are required because the contact pieces or terminals are fixed to the insulation substrate one by one. It is also difficult to determine accurately the location of each contact piece. Namely, the contact pieces tend to be apart from one another irregularly, presenting a difficulty with respect to the mass production of the structure. Further, the structure itself of connection terminals comprises a large number of parts, resulting in complicated construction and high manufacturing cost. An additional difficulty to be noted is that the contact piece fixed to the back plane of the insulation substrate is exposed to the atmosphere over the entire length thereof. Thus, where the connection terminal structure is incorporated into an instrument or a device, the contact piece is likely to get in touch with another conductive member.